Feuding Posterity
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Sakura and Ino held a grudge since they were little over a certain Uchiha. Their hate for each grew over the years and went beyond just Sasuke. Thier older now and still in full rage, but now it seems they passed it on to there offspring.


Feuding Posterity

By

C0nfindentHinata

Author's note: Doesn't that title sound awesome? Well in this case posterity means decedents or generations. So yes a few original characters are tossed in but I hope it doesn't mess up the story. This is about Ino and Sakura passing down their fight. I got a great review from Cyberweasel89 on another story and this person took great time in writing a review to help my writing story!!! I luff them forever for doing that and so I just want to say I'm eternally grateful for them. I don't own Naruto, it owns me. Enjoy!

Chapter one

Something to prove

The day before graduation; It was a day where young academy students looked at the mirror and imagined a shining leaf headband on there foreheads. Some were up all night wondering if what they had was good enough, others slept soundly knowing they'll pass with flying colors.

Morning broke and students headed toward the small school building. A dark blonde head stood out among the rest, racing toward the academy's doors. The dark blonde curls bounced up and down as she swiftly careened through the crowded street.

She looked over her shoulder and scanned the faces of the people. "Ha, I'm going to win" her eyes watched the entrance to the school, she was almost there. A smile played on her face.

She focused on the building, then the academy doors slowly opened. Then a girl, about her age, stepped out and looked around. Her eyes set on the blonde. She smirked then stuck her tongue out, leaving a scowl on the other girl's face. "I beat you, Aiza" then the door slammed shut.

Aiza reached the door a couple minutes before it shut. Her hair out of place and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Anger burned in her chest. She kicked the door in front of her. A frown was imprinted on her face along with some dripping sweat. "That little monster…" She muttered in-between her breathless pants.

She took a deep breath, regained her composure; and then wiped her forehead on her sleeve. "I'll get that Nara brat" She muttered as she shoved open the door. The faces of her classmates looked up at her. One particular face stood out though, a smiling brunette with devious blue eyes.

Aiza rolled her hands into fist and marched up too her. "Ceja, You cheater! I would have beat you here and you know it" Ceja just smiled and folded her hands on the desktop in front of her. "I'm faster then you. I'm better then you could ever be"

The comment just mad her anger worst. She clenched her fist harder, before she could act the door opened. It was time for graduation exams to start, so all she could do was give Ceja an angry stare then head to an empty seat.

She flopped in to the chair with a grunt. Her legs were sore from the little race she had ran. She should have mad it here first, but what went wrong?

She looked down at Ceja for a second. Her seat was in the second row third seat and unfortunately, her own was in the third row down second seat. It was too close for comfort. Ceja's cute little face and tiny purple dress had been tormenting her since she was little.

When they had first started at the academy, her mother warned her about that girl. She had said Ceja's mother was a backstabbing, insensitive, and self centered joke of a ninja that ever lived and her daughter must have came out the same way. After that, she hated Ceja.

Everything the other girl did seemed to be horrible. It all started when the brunette stole her last rice cake at lunch. From that day, they were sworn enemies.

It was always a competition that, weather it been throwing paper shurken or getting better grades. They were out to hate each other and seemed they were just born like that.

Aiza gave a long sigh. The teacher explained what was going to be taking place, but Aiza's attention wasn't on that. It was on being a ninja. It was on passing the test and wearing that headband. It was about showing Ceja that their clashing relationship wasn't about their mothers, but was about them. She was better then Ceja and today is the start of that proof.

Some kids were imaging a shining leaf headband on there foreheads, some hoped they were good enough to pass, but other knew they were going to pass with flying colors. No matter what.

Ending notes: Okay, I like writing short chapters. Hopefully this came out good. I was trying to put a little history about the two girls in there. So you so far Ceja is a nara. Yes, your right she's shikamaru's daughter. Who is this mysteries young blonde? Well we will just have to wait and see what happens.


End file.
